If the Snow Queen and the Wrecker met
by JustAnotherBrunetteBookworm
Summary: The 'giant' came up behind Vanellope and smiled at her sheepishly, revealing a small gap in his teeth. "Hi, I'm Ralph." Elsa giggled, she couldn't help it, the contrasting body and personality of the 'giant' reminded her of Marshmallow. She met Ralph's eyes, "My name's Elsa." An Icebreaker AU.
1. Chapter 1

_I have a feeling if they met Ralph and Elsa would be either good friends or in a relationship, so this is my idea of how it would go if Ralph and Vanellope visited Arendelle …_

* * *

Ralph looked down to Vanellope. She was skipping circles around him, teleporting when she got too close or too far away. Noticing the upcoming town he grabbed her cloak's hood.

"Stop it."

Vanellope looked up at him through her bangs. "My feet are very far from the ground and you're not acting strained."

He quickly returned her to the ground and kneeled.

She looked down at her feet. "Sorry."

Ralph sighed, he hated having this conversation, "Why do we not teleport or use our full strength?"

Vanellope fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Because you only get jobs when people think we're normal and jobs mean more spending money."

He nodded and stood. "That's right and you wanna know what I'll use that spending money on?"

Vanellope played with her hair ribbon, "What?"

Ralph tugged on her messy hair, "Well for one we could buy you a brush."

"We could buy you a new pair of overalls." She retaliated.

He looked down at his broken overall strap and covered it with his cloak. He studied his little sister and countered. "What about your mismatched stockings?"

Vanellope looked down at the aforementioned stockings. One was striped green and white, while the other was green, white, and purple. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "You obviously don't understand fashion."

Ralph shrugged, "That I can't argue with." He looked ahead to their destination, Arendelle. He picked up Vanellope and set her on his shoulder, returning to their venture.

His sister played with his hair, probably tying the longer bits in ribbon. "Ralph?" She asked breaking the silence.

"What?" He questioned.

She pointed ahead to their destination. "What type of job are you going to get when we reach Arendelle?"

Ralph chuckled. "Ice harvester, same as always."

* * *

"Elsa look at the flowers!" Olaf exclaimed, entranced by the pot of purple flowers.

The queen studied the flowers and turned to the florist. "What type of flowers are these?" She asked, pointing.

The florist turned her head the flowers and chuckled. "Those are Arendahlias, your majesty. They're a sub-set of dahlias named for our Kingdom, the only place they are found."

"Amazing", Elsa looked down at the flowers with new appreciation. She looked back to the florist, "How much for a bouquet?"

"Five silver pieces."

Elsa fished around in her coin purse and pulled out the needed currency. The florist exchanged it for the flowers.

Olaf tugged on her skirt, "Can I see?"

She nodded, plucking a flower from the bouquet and handing it to him.

Olaf's face lighted up as sniffed the Arendahlia. He looked up at her, "Thanks."

Elsa smiled, "No problem." She turned to look at the clock tower, it was only a few minutes till noon. She looked back down Olaf, still entirely focused on the flower. "Ready to go?"

He looked over at the flower stand longingly. "Can I stay here a little while longer and meet you at the castle later?"

"Sure." Elsa turned to face the castle, flowers in hand, and began her trek home.

* * *

Vanellope crossed her arms and looked up at Ralph. "Why don't you just ask for directions to the Ice Harvester leader guy?"

Ralph pouted down at her, "Cause I don't need directions."

She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and turned away to locate a guide. Vanellope's eyes glided over a few people before settling on one. A young woman with hair the color of freshly fallen snow, carried a bouquet of flowers walking across the square from them. Vanellope studied her. There wasn't anything to indicate it, but she had a feeling the woman would help them.

Vanellope ducked and weaved between the crowd until she was behind the woman, unhesitating she pulled on the woman's skirt.

"Excuse me?"

The woman turned, her eyes dropping down to Vanellope.

"Hi, I'm Vanellope. I'm looking for whoever is in charge of Ice Harvesting around here. Can you help me?"

The woman kneeled so they were eye to eye. "Why do you wanna meet the head Ice Harvester?"

Vanellope shrugged, "My brother needs a job."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Where is your brother?"

"I'll get him, you stay right here." Vanellope spun around and jumped back in the sea of people. It was easy to spot him since he stood a foot taller than most people. Seeing her approach he stiffened.

"Vanellope don't run off like that!" He chided, but then softened, "You scared me."

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "But I found a guide."

Ralph tilted his head, "You did?"

Vanellope nodded, "Yep." She grabbed his hand and pulled. "Let's not keep her waiting!"

* * *

Elsa scanned the lower half of the crowd for Vanellope. Glancing up she saw the crowd parting for a large man, as he got closer she realized Vanellope was with him. The little girl broke away from the man and rushed up to her.

"I got my brother!" She proclaimed proudly.

The man was at least a foot taller than Kristoff and twice as muscular, Elsa stared in disbelief at the approaching giant. "That's your brother?"

Vanellope nodded, "Yep!"

Her 'brother' came up behind her and smiled sheepishly, revealing a small gap in his teeth. "Hi, I'm Ralph."

Elsa giggled, she couldn't help it, the contrasting body and personality of the 'giant' reminded her of Marshmallow. She met Ralph's eyes, "My name's Elsa."

Ralph glanced down at Vanellope and then back at her. "So you're gonna help us find the Head Ice Harvester?"

Elsa glanced back at the clock tower, it was now noon and she was officially late. She turned back to the siblings. "Well I'm supposed to be meeting my little sister and that 'head ice guy' for lunch right now. Would you care to join us?"

Ralph looked down Vanellope. "How about it kid?"

Vanellope bounced excitedly, "Yes!"

Ralph looked back to her, "We'd be honored."

Elsa adjusted her grip on the bouquet. "Then lets make our way, follow me." She had led them to the castle's bridge when Vanellope broke the silence.

"Why are we going to the castle?"

Elsa turned to see the siblings wearing identical faces of confusion. She raised an eyebrow, "Where else would the Queen eat?"

"Queen?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the support Paul Toloumu, any suggestions?_

_Also, italics in the story means thoughts ..._

* * *

"Queen?!" Ralph and Vanellope exclaimed. He immediately dropped to his knees and pulled Vanellope to hers on his way down. "Your Majesty please forgive our previous disrespectfulness, we are not native to this Kingdom and were not aware of its Royalty."

Surprisingly Elsa rolled her eyes, "I may be the Queen, but I'm not that type of Queen. Get up!"

Ralph cautiously got up and then pulled a stunned Vanellope up. Her eyes were wide and he could almost see the gears spinning in her mind.

"If you're the Queen then your sister must be the Princess of Arendelle!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

Elsa chuckled, "Yep that's right." She looked back to him. "Well if you are over the sudden prescence of Royalty, we need to get to the dining hall. By now Kristoff has tied Anna to her seat to keep her away from the food."

* * *

Anna stared at the delicious spread before her. Roast beef, rolls, five different types a cheese, cheesecake, sautéed turkey, linguini, chocolate pie, water cress sandwiches, so many delicacies that Anna wasn't allowed to touch until her sister arrived. Slowly she reached for a golden roll.

"Now Anna you weren't going to start without me were you?"

She turned to see Elsa standing the dining hall's doorway. Anna blushed, retracting her arm, "No."

"That's good considering I brought guests." Elsa fully entered the dining hall followed by a man that dwarfed Kristoff and a little girl with striking emerald hazel eyes. "Anna, Kristoff, I would like you to meet Ralph and Vanellope."

Ralph bowed, "It is an honor to be dining with you Princess Anna."

Elsa crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "Ralph I told you to drop the formalities."

Ralph ducked his head sheepishly, "Sorry."

The trio got seated and everyone began their meal.

Anna chuckled as Vanellope filled her plate with every sugary item on the table, and then had to hold back a laughing fit as Ralph picked up her plate and traded his protein filled plate. Glancing at Elsa she had the same predicament.

"So Ralph, how did you meet Elsa?" Asked Kristoff breaking the silence.

Ralph tightened the drawstring on his cloak, "We needed directions to Head Ice Harvester, and my sister found Elsa, who told us she was having lunch with him and invited us."

Kristoff leaned forward, "Since you're looking for me, I assume you're looking for a job."

Ralph nodded. "If you give Vanellope and me a chance, we'll prove our worth to you."

"Vanellope helps you?" Kristoff stared in disbelief at the child. "Okay I have got to see this."

* * *

Kristoff paused and surveyed the ice. It was thick enough to hold their weight, yet thin enough to cut. Otherwise known as perfect test among ice harvesters for potential recruits, he turned to face his.

Ralph was withdrawing a pickaxe from his knapsack and Vanellope was tying a cloak on over her change of clothes. Her current outfit was a smaller version of Ralph's. Overalls paired with boots, gloves, and now a cloak.

Kristoff rubbed his hands together. "Ready to get started?"

The pair nodded.

He gestured to their environment, "I want both of you to harvest as much ice as you can." Kristoff pointed to sled adjacent to his. "I have brought a sled for you to store your ice, put any overflow next to the sled. I will be back in four hours to survey your progress."

Ralph rested his pickaxe against his shoulder, "We'll see you in about four hours."

* * *

He waited until Kristoff was out of sight. Ralph returned his pickaxe to his knapsack and looked down to Vanellope. "You ready?"

She cracked her knuckles and smiled up at him. "Always, duh."

He motioned for her to back up and she teleported five feet back. Ralph approached the section Kristoff had previously been inspecting. He raised his fists and threw them down, the ice shattered creating a mini lake filled watermelon sized ice chunks.

Vanellope teleported to his side and surveyed his work. "Too easy." She 'ported to the nearest ice chunk, grabbing it and 'ported back to the sled, depositing it there. She kept repeating the process until the section was cleared of ice chunks. The sled was now half filled

Ralph turned a new section of untouched ice and raised his fists.

* * *

Sven snorted making Kristoff look up. The Ice Harvester raised an eyebrow at his companion, "What Sven?"

The reindeer nodded to the pocket-watch peeking out of his backpack. Kristoff studied the watch for a minute before face palming. "Oh yeah. Time to go see how they did."

Kristoff picked up the last chunk of once and loaded it in the back of his sled. Lifting the bench seat he deposited his ice saw. Kristoff sat down and snapped the reins. "Come on, let's go check on them Sven."

The traveled along on the ice in silence, until they got close to where they had left the siblings. Kristoff eyes' narrowed in disbelief. The large empty sled he had left the pair was now majorly overflowing with ice. He pulled back on the reins, bringing them to a slow stop. Kristoff gingerly stepped out of the sled, testing the ice's thickness. Satisfied it was safe he made his way over to the sled. As he rounded the sled he saw Vanellope adding another ice chunk to the pile. He walked up behind her.

"That's pretty impressive."

The girl jumped and spun around. Seeing that it was him she visibly relaxed. "Thanks." She studied her haul and turned back to him. "Should I get Ralph?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Vanellope ran past him into the distance.

Kristoff picked up some of the overflowing ice and transferred it to his sled. His was only half full, the fact that theirs overflowing was unbelievable. He had moved most of the overflow into his sled before he saw the figures of the returning siblings. Placing the last ice chunk in his sled, he met them at theirs. Ralph was nervously wringing his hands, but Vanellope seemed confident.

Ralph pulled at his cloak strings before wringing his hands again. "How did we do?"

Kristoff shrugged, "How do you think you did?"

Vanellope took a step forward and put her hands on hips, "Better than you did!"

The girl's audacity caused him to chuckle, Ralph stopped wringing his hands. He nodded, "That I cannot deny." Kristoff pulled the pocket-watch out of his pocket and studied it. It was five 'o clock, with the trip to Arendelle would take an hour now that they were burdened with two full sleds. Kristoff looked back at the pair. "How about we celebrate your success back at the castle?"

* * *

Ralph handed Vanellope her knapsack and slid his own over his shoulder.

"Did you pass?"

He turned to see the Royal sisters, faces filled with anticipation. Ralph nodded causing the sisters to cheer.

Anna turned to Kristoff. "How did they do?"

The Head Ice Harvester smiled down at the princess. "Well feisty-pants, they blew my expectations away." He kneeled down to ruffle Vanellope's hair. "Especially the munchkin."

Said 'munchkin' scowled, but knew better than to argue with her new employer.

Anna and Elsa cheered again, but to his surprise Elsa rushed over to him and gave him a hug. He looked around at the surrounding people for a clue this was normal for the Queen, but they seemed as shocked as he did. Unsure of what to do he stood stock still until she retracted her arms.

The Queen smiled up at him. "Let's celebrate with a feast."

* * *

As Vanellope dug into the feast set before her, she kept an eye on Ralph and Elsa. She wasn't blind, she saw what happened at the stables. Something was forming between her brother and the Queen. She had decided she would silently observe the pair and only interfere when necessary.

"So Ralph, where are you and your sister from?"

Kristoff leaned forward, "I curious as well. Any chance of more Ice Harvesters coming from there."

Her brother shook his head. "Nope. Kid and I are the only one's to leave Niceville, the smallest town you've never heard of."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "The only one's to leave?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes at their old home's name. _It wasn't a very nice place, running us out of town for being different_. Ralph shot her a look, making her realize she had spoken aloud. She sunk down in her chair._  
_

"Why would anyone run you two out of town?"

Ralph bit his lip, before meeting the Queen's eyes. "We were both abandoned there, albeit at different times, and the town was forced to take care of us. Niceville doesn't like strangers and we were always treated as passerby's. On my twenty-first birthday, I left and took Vanellope with me. Niceville certainly doesn't miss us."

Elsa starred down at her hands, "I certainly know how it feels to be different."

Vanellope stood up in her seat, "But you're the Queen, the person everyone looks toward for normalcy."

She chuckled holding up a hand. "Not in this Kingdom." A snowflake formed on the air above her hand.

* * *

"Ralph?"

He looked down to his sister and motioned for her wait. Ralph put his head against the locked door, the servant's footsteps faded as he exited the hall. He walked over to the adjacent chair and sat down, the day's events replaying in his head.

"Ralph did you know there were others like us?"

He shook his head. Sure on some level he knew that had to be others, but he thought he would never meet them. Ralph thought it was just dumb luck he and Vanellope had met each other in Niceville.

"Since Elsa's like us do you think we don't have to hide here?"

Ralph looked down to Vanellope, her eyes were full of hope. "Maybe."

* * *

Anna played with the hem of her night dress and looked over at her sister. "You were pretty friendly with Ralph at the stables today."

Elsa blushed. "So?"

The redhead grinned. "You've only known him for one day. It took you a week to warm up to Kristoff."

Elsa silently undid her braid, she could feel her red face deepening to a scarlet.

Anna walked over to her bed and sat beside her. "You like _like_ him don't you?"

Her braid undone her eyes dropped to the floor. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Anna questioned.

"Have you noticed there's something about him? Everything action he makes has a gentleness to it, almost like he believes if he does't do everything perfectly it will all come crashing down. I think there's someone worth knowing in him."


	3. Chapter 3

_First off thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Second, I would love to hear some suggestions from you guys. Thirdly on with the show ..._

* * *

Vanellope winced in her sleep, tossing and turning in the too large bed. From an outsider's perspective it was obvious she was suffering a nightmare, but an outsider would never guess the demons torturing the poor girl ...

_"Ralph?" Her brother had his back turned to her and was walking away from her. She cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hey Stinkbrain turn around!" Ralph didn't turn, only continued to increase the distance between._

_"Why are you still here?" _

_Vanellope turned to see Taffyta and her posse._

_The bully put her hands on her hips, "This can't be a surprise to you. Your parents abandoned you and now Ralph is too. It is so pathetic you thought he cared about you.__"_

_Vanellope bit her lip. "Ralph cares about me. He said he would be my brother and I could be his sister."_

_Taffyta crossed her arms. "If he really cared about you he wouldn't have left you." Vanellope looked to where her brother had been to see no one. "__You're a freak and thats all that you'll ever be!" She pushed Vanellope__ onto the ground. The posse surrounded her and started throwing kicks and punches._

_Vanellope closed her eyes, "Stop it!"_

* * *

_"Stop it!"_

Elsa sat bolt upright in bed.

_"Somebody help me!"_

Elsa jumped out of her bed and rushed to Anna's. A steady breath cycle reassured her that her sister was not the source of the cry for help. She glanced over at the door, _Who then?_ Elsa slowly approached the door, pausing in front of it. She slowly pushed the door open, wincing as it creaked. Elsa entered the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello?" She took a step to the right. "Is anyone there?" Elsa looked over her shoulder to the other end of the hallway, nothing. A grandfather clock tolled twice, indicating the ridiculous time. She turned back to her door,_ Did I imagine it?_

_"Ralph don't leave me!"_

Elsa spun around. There was only one person she could think of that would call for Ralph in trouble. "Vanellope?"

* * *

_"Ralph don't leave me!"_

"Vanellope?" Ralph rubbed his eyes and turned toward his sister's bed. Her sheets were splayed in a way he knew meant she had teleported away in her sleep. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed the candle on the night table. Ralph grabbed the flint off the night table as well and lit the candle.

_Knock-knock_

"Vanellope?" Ralph rushed to the door, flinging it open to reveal Elsa. "Y-your majesty!" He stuttered in surprise, dropping to a bow. Elsa sighed, but didn't protest his manners. He suspected she was too tired to argue. Ralph rose from the ground, "Queen Elsa, what to I owe to your visit?"

Elsa wrung her hands, "I heard Vanellope cry out, is she okay?"

Ralph glanced over his shoulder at Vanellope's empty bed, _how much can I trust the Queen? _He turned back to her, only to be struck by the genuine concern in her eyes. He bit his lip, _maybe I can trust her a little. _ "Vanellope sleep walks, I think she's sleepwalked away in the middle of a nightmare."

The Queen pursed her lips. "Then I will help you look for her."

"Oh don't trouble yourself." He started, but was quickly silenced by the Queen's expression.

Elsa crossed her arms, "I'm helping and you can't stop me."

Ralph smiled at her determination. "Something tells me it would be a fool's errand."

* * *

_"Stop it!" Vanellope teleported away from the posse. They turned and started running towards her. She searched the __horizon for her brother. "Ralph where did you go?"_

_"Vanellope, why are you still here?" _

_She spun around to see her brother, but no bullies. Vanellope's eyes widened, "Where did they go?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "They left because like me, they no longer care about you." He turned and started walking away again._

_"Wait!" She teleported in front him. "You said you would never leave me!"_

_Ralph shrugged, "Things change. Goodbye." Again he turned and walked away._

_Vanellope watched in disbelief as he got farther and farther away. She tried to teleport to him, but every time she did he got farther and farther away. __"Ralph!"_

* * *

Ralph grinned sheepishly, "Thanks for the help."

Elsa grinned back. "No problem." She glanced over at the newly appointed Ice Harvester. "Does this happen a lot?"

He shrugged, "Every now and then."

_"Ralph!"_ Vanellope's cry echoed down the corridor.

Elsa paused, the direction of the echo clicking in her mind. "Wait a minute! That's coming from the painting room!" She ran ahead to the end of the corridor and threw open the door. Sure enough, Vanellope was curled in a shivering ball in the center of the room. Elsa rushed to her, kneeled and gathered the girl in her arms. Vanellope whimpered and shook in her arms.

_"Don't leave me."_

Elsa brushed the girl's hair. "Don't worry Vanellope, nobody's going anywhere." She looked up to see Ralph in the doorway. "See Ralph's right here."

_"Ralph?"_ Vanellope slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes focused on him, and suddenly she wasn't in Elsa's lap, but in front of Ralph. She jumped up on him, arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around his little sister. Ralph's eyes darted from her to Vanellope. "Uhh, its been a long night can I give you an explanation in the morning?"

* * *

"Wait a minute, Ice Queen knows?!" Vanellope stood on her bed, still in her mint nightdress, her hands on her hips

"Yep." Ralph bent down to tousle the girl's hair. "She knows."

Vanellope tilted her head, "How does she know again?"

Ralph kneeled to be at his sister's eye level. "That would be courtesy of you."

She crossed her arms, "Me? What do you mean me?"

He shot her a look. "Last night?"

Vanellope paused, her eyes widening. "Oh."

Ralph rubbed his temples. "Now help me figure out how I'm going to begin to explain everything."


End file.
